Memories of Today
by Wesker Chick
Summary: After surviving Raccoon, Alexandra is relocated to an U.B.C.S. training facility. Here she will learn a bloody lesson in betrayal...Umbrella will learn just how much like Albert she truly has become...Part two of the Memories Trilogy Completely Rewritten
1. Prologue

The woman walked swiftly, her steps heavy and even. The set of her shoulders and brisk walk showed that she moved with a purpose, she had somewhere to go.

A few feet in front of her several scientists stopped and stared. As she neared them, they quickly moved aside to let her pass. The same thing happened only seconds later as she approached two security agents.

Perhaps it was the predatory way she moved, or maybe it was the condition of her U.B.C.S. uniform that was causing the onlookers such distress. The left sleeve was gone, the front right side over her ribs was shredded, and the entire uniform was covered in blood. But is wasn't just the uniform that was covered in blood, streaks of it covered her face and hair. Even the sunglasses perched precariously at the end of her nose had not escaped whatever carnage had occurred. Maybe it was the magnum she held loosely at her side, her finger resting comfortably on the trigger.

Any one of those theories could have explained why anyone in her path moved with great care and swiftness. Then again, it could simply have been her eyes. There was a coldness in them that projected a woman without emotion. A woman who had seen hell and returned.

She reached a white door, no different than any other in the sterile hallway, and stopped. Without a word, she pushed the door open and stepped into a lavish looking waiting room. A secretary looked up from her desk, an aggravated expression on her face. In the few seconds it took the bloodied woman to cross the waiting room and reach for one of the ornate oak doors, the secretary's expression had changed to one of surprise and alarm. A pale hand covered her mouth as she gasped. The bloodied woman said nothing as she opened the oak door and entered the office that lay behind it. The door clicked shut and still the stunned secretary said nothing.

In the aftermath of the bloodied woman's walk, no one moved. Scientists, security agents, trainees, even seasoned U.B.C.S. agents stood silently in the hallway staring in the direction she had gone, as if waiting for something to happen. They had all, in some way, been affected by the anger and coldness that had surrounded the woman. She had said not a word to anyone as she had walked. In fact they doubted that she had even seen the people who had stepped aside for her.

One by one, the employees shook off the effects the woman's passing had left them with. A few giggled to themselves, perhaps hoping the strained laughter would instantly dispel the uneasy feelings. Many simply shook their heads and turned back to their original destinations. Jonathon Davis moved swiftly down the hall. His destination was the same as the bloodied woman's and he picked up his pace as he drew ever closer.

By the time the gunshots were heard…he was running…


	2. Class is in Session

**3 weeks earlier…**

Vincent Breece was nervous. But his nervousness was not the same as the other trainees that walked with him down the sterile hallway. He wasn't nervous about failing this, their last, class. He didn't care about becoming a top U.B.C.S. agent. He was nervous because if Umbrella found out who he really was, there would be problems.

He took a deep breath as he, and the six other recruits with him, walked into the small classroom. It looked like every other room in this God forsaken hell hole, except one of the desks was already occupied. Vincent eyed the lone occupant warily as he took a seat two desks to her left.

She was dressed in the same blue pants and dress shirt as he was. Her blonde hair slicked back and a pair of dark lensed sunglasses rested atop her head. He could just make out a small earpiece in her left ear, which explained the echoing music he was hearing. Some kind of heavy metal or alternative rock from the snips and snatches of lyrics he could hear. A hardcover book rested in her hands, _The Count of Monte Cristo_, and for all intents and purposes she appeared to be totally engrossed in it.

The other trainees took their seats, totally ignoring the woman. Vincent, however, waswas watching her carefully. There was something about her that whispered _danger_.

"Gun!"

Vincent rolled out of his chair, flipped the desk on it's side, and took cover. Six other voices raised in alarm as the woman fired the magnum with precision and deadliness. Heart shots took out two of the would be U.B.C.S. within the first few seconds of her standing up. A third trainee rushed her. She smirked, pulling a berretta from behind her back. The shot was clean and took him in the chest. The last three trainees rushed for the door. Alex reached into the hollow wooden desk and pulled a modified MP-5. They fell in a hail of bullets. She flipped the gun across her shoulder and lit a cigarette. Six people dead…one in hiding.

Not bad for their first exam.

"You can come out now Trainee Breece."

"I ain't coming out from behind this desk, till I know what the hell is going on!"

The woman took a drag off her cigarette and pulled the clip from the MP-5. She smirked and gave it a toss toward Breece. It skittered across the floor and came to a stop only inches from his hiding spot. Breece carefully reached out and snatched up the clip.

"Blanks with paintball tips. Harmless really."

Breece lifted his head slowly, scanning the classroom. All the other trainees were still alive, covered with red paint, but alive none the less. He glanced at the young woman who, at the moment, was busy collecting her other two guns. She finished gathering her arsenal and dropped it on the large oak desk at the front of the room.

"Alright you seven line up in front of the desk." She watched as the frazzled students damn near broke their necks trying to get lined up. "I will be your instructor for the final course. Whether you enter the U.B.C.S. is now completely up to me. I am not impressed thus far."

Vincent and the other trainees stood ramrod straight as she looked them over.

"You allowed yourselves to be convinced that I was not a threat. Why?"

"You didn't look threatening." He mumbled, already realizing that was the wrong answer.

"I didn't look threatening. Why?" She snapped at the red headed man next to him. "Well trainee Watts, answer my question."

"Well…err…"

"Because I'm a woman?" She then turned her attention to Breece. "You are the only one not to have underestimated me. Why is that?"

"You looked dangerous." Breece's tone was clipped.

"Me, holding a book, female, and completely ignoring my surroundings. How did I look dangerous Trainee Breece?"

"You looked tense, like you were waiting for something."

The woman nodded her approval, then looked back at the other trainees. She moved down the line, noting every shot she had taken.

"Out of seven of you, five are dead. Trainee Marks, that wound to your knee would be a career ender. Only Trainee Breece escaped unscathed. Does anyone know why I gave this little test?"

Everyone shook their heads. Breece looked ready to say something, but quickly snapped his mouth shut. The woman decided right then and there he was someone to watch. She leaned against the desk, pulling another cigarette from her pocket.

"In the U.B.C.S. you will encounter some strange things. You will also encounter things that look harmless but can kill you in a second. I look harmless, however…"

Alex unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a black tank top with the Umbrella logo over the left breast. She slipped out of the shirt and tossed it onto the desk behind her. She then turned around, showing the trainees, four ragged scars on her back and left arm. When she turned back each of the trainees looked at her with new found respect.

"The thing that did this to me is dead, I killed it." She produced a Zippo and lit her cigarette. "Never underestimate anything, look for danger in every room, and around every corner. I'm going to teach you about the things you will be going up against and how to kill them."

She slid off the desk and glanced at her watch. From the corner of her eye, she noted Breece staring at her. Well, not her exactly, but the Zippo she held in her hand. Her eyes flicked down to the Zippo and back up at Breece. He was still staring, a mixture of sorrow and anger clear in his eyes.

"Alright that's it for today. Tomorrow we get down to business."

"Aye…uh…" The trainees faltered a bit.

"Sir or Wesker…pick one."

"Aye Sir!"

Alex shook her head as they turned and trooped out of the classroom. She pulled a bag from under her desk and pulled her shoulder holster and magnum out of it, before dumping the extra guns inside.

"I know you're standing there Breece." She didn't bother to turn as she slipped into the holster and double checked the D.E. "Something I can do for you?"

"No…Wesker."

Alex turned, her eyes narrowing. Breece said nothing more, before turning and heading out the door. The tone in his voice had been downright hateful. Alex slipped the sunglasses over her face and lifted the bag off the table.

"Interesting…"

* * *

Alex leaned against the back wall of the elevator, her ankles crossed, staring at a file. The music from her CD player was loud enough that everyone in the elevator could hear it, despite the headphones. When the elevator pinged to a stop and Alex got off, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Alex moved swiftly across the marble floor toward the east wing of the training facility. The upper floors were lavishly designed, greatly resembling the Spencer Mansion or the old Raccoon Training Facility. And why not, George Trevor had designed all three buildings for Sir Ozwell Spencer. Although he had lived to see only two of the buildings completed. It was never good to know too many of Sir Spencer's secrets.

The Facility was located in Nevada, between Laughlin and Cottonwood Cave. Right there in the middle of the woods and only a stone's throw away from the Colorado river. Not a great idea, really, when you realized that if Hoover Dam ever went the facility would be washed away in a split second. Publicly the facility was a private school for the children of high ranking Umbrella employees in the area.

The first floor, second floor, and all out buildings were used by the Training Facility Staff. Level B1 was for all administrative offices, including her own. Level B2 was the trainee's living quarters. Level B3 was for all the classrooms and recreation rooms. Level B4 was strictly for the little scientist wannabes. Finally, the bottom most level was for the experiments the scientists in training kept on site. The experiments also came in quite handy for Alex's training class on how to kill said experiments.

Technically, Alex was a member of one of five U.B.C.S. units kept on site. These units had never gotten near Raccoon City, that particular mission had been held in reserve for the U.B.C.S. agents that Umbrella thought expendable.

Omega Team was comprised of eight members and lead by a rather gruff and cynical man, named David Castle. He ran his team with an iron fist. So it was no wonder they were considered the best of the best. Their main job was clean up, destruction, assassination and retrieval. If it was a dirty job that needed a 'special' or 'quiet' solution they were sent in. Alpha, Bravo, and Delta teams were all comprised of seven members. They were a step down from the Omega Team, as far as Umbrella was concerned. Their mission, cleanup or destruction.

Then there was the bottom of the food chain, the Gamma Team. One five member team, lead by Carl Williams, whose only job was retrieval. Gamma Team had the highest death rate. Why, because they were under manned, under trained, and under equipped. It was almost as if Umbrella sent them in to fail. Alex had landed a spot on Gamma Team shortly after arriving at the facility, two weeks after Raccoon City. The excuse was because Gamma Team's last B.O.W. Expert had been killed. Well, more accurately, they'd had their throat ripped out by a licker. Of course the real reason that Alex had been thrown on the Gamma Team, instead of Omega Team where she rightly belonged, was because Bates was in charge of the training facility and he still hated her.

"Wesker!"

Despite the head pounding music blasting in her ears, she still heard him. Alex cringed inwardly, but showed no outward sign that she would rather blow her brains out than have any kind of contact with Bates. She turned slowly, shifting the files back into her left hand. Bates and Gates, inwardly she laughed at the sheer irony that their names rhymed, were just coming down the stairs and heading straight for her. Gates was just behind his boss, nodding like an idiot and being his usually annoying self. She'd had Gates in class only a week ago and had recommended a position no higher than upper facility security. Basically rent-a-cop for the legal side of Umbrella. His sucking up had landed him a spot as personal toady to Bates.

"Wesker!"

Bates stopped in front of Alex, puffing himself up like a rooster. Alex rolled her eyes, happy that the sunglasses were still on her face, and pulled the headphones off.

"I heard you the first time Bates."

"That's _Mr._ Bates to you." Gates' voice was high and annoying, much like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Whatever." Alex cracked her neck, ignoring the toady. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Watch yourself Wesker, remember I'm in charge here." Bates smirked, eyeing her. "Kent isn't around to save your ass this time."

"How could I ever forget you're in charge, you mention it at least six times a day…seven on Sundays." Alex yawned a bit, still regretting that Kent had been relocated to the main office in New York. "Now, what the hell do you want?"

Bates turned a bright shade of crimson, the toady's eyes widened, and Alex smirked. Despite all his blustering there wasn't a whole lot Bates could do to her, in a round about way she was still under Kent's protection. After all being one of only two Umbrella employees to escape Raccoon City alive did count for something.

"Those new trainees, how are they shaping up?"

"Three are destined for lab security, two for bodyguards, one isn't going to be much good for anything except a rent-a-cop position." Alex's eyes flicked to Gates. "One might make it to one of the units here."

"Really?" Bates looked a bit shocked. "The great Alexandra Wesker has finally deemed someone great enough to join the ranks of the U.B.C.S. Of course I don't set much store by your opinions, you were wrong about Gates after all."

Alex said nothing the would betray her feelings. Gates had been reduced to rent-a-cop after the first 'exam'. Christ the man had shoved another trainee toward her so he could escape. He wound up being the only student she'd ever 'shot' in the head. Poor little bastard spent three days in the infirmary. It wasn't until later she found out Gates was Bates nephew.

"I won't know for sure until after the first 'field trip'. You'll have my report then." Alex turned and reached for the doorknob, effectively ending the conversation.

"I didn't tell you to go!"

Bates grabbed her upper arm, giving it a rough jerk. Everything pretty much went to hell from there. Alex dropped the files and spun around, pulling her beretta from the thigh holster. Gates' mouth dropped open and he fumbled around in his jacket for his piece. A loud click echoed in the large lobby as Alex pulled her magnum and pointed it at Gates. Both men stood stock still, looking ready to pass out. Gates still had his hand inside his jacket, but he long since given up trying to locate his gun.

"Gates you take that hand out of your jacket, or your Uncle will be breathing though his forehead."

Alex shoved the berretta against Bates' forehead. Her right arm was across her body and under her left arm. If she fired, the hollow points would take out Gates' stomach and probably part of a lung. Gates took his hand out slowly, shaking like a palm tree in a hurricane.

"Now _Mr._ Bates I'm only going to say this once. Don't you ever, EVER, lay a finger on me again."

"Pull that trigger and your life is over." Bates was trying to sound authoritative, but was failing miserably at it.

Alex grinned, letting her sunglasses slip down. As soon as Bates saw her eyes he turned a shade of white so pale he was almost transparent.

"Actually, if I pull this trigger YOUR live is over." Alex slowly replaced the magnum. "Touch me again and just see if it isn't."

Alex put the berretta back into her thigh holster and stooped down to pick up her dropped files. In the meantime Bates and his toady made a hasty retreat, pushing aside several onlookers who had gathered at the base of the stairway. Alex ignored everyone, headed through the door and down the hallway toward her room.

* * *

Alex rubbed at her eyes and yawned. She glanced at the digital clock on the end table, 3:00 am blinked back at her in blinding red. She shook her head and swung her legs out of bed. She'd never been one for sleeping great lengths of time, five hours at the most. Working for Birkin had reduced her sleeping time to only two or three hours a night. Ever since Raccoon, she hadn't been able to sleep more then an hour at a time and even then she only slept once in a 24 hour period.

She stumbled into the bathroom and switched on the light. Sleep tangled blonde hair lay limp around her face and dark circles hung heavily under her dull looking blue eyes. There'd been a spark in those eyes not so long ago, but Raccoon had dulled it.

How could someone so young feel so old? How in the hell did she wind up standing in a bathroom dressed only in a tank top and cut off sweat pants contemplating the state of her short life? How did she become like this?

She shrugged, splashing a bit of cold water on her face to push away any more sleep deprived thoughts. She snatched up her cigarettes, before literally falling into the chair at her desk. The trainee files lay scattered across the desk's surface. Six people whose life she held in her hands. Six men who had, for one reason or another, wound up at Umbrella's doorstep. She pushed the files aside to reach her keyboard. She'd been running background checks before she'd decided to go to bed. It was routine to run a background on any trainees that came her way, despite the fact that they had already been run through the computer at least a dozen times before reaching her.

Six years with the Navy before he was given an honorable discharge. Three years with the N.Y.P.D. on their S.W.A.T. team. Impressive, but it didn't tell her two things. One why had Breece perceived her as a threat and two, why had he been so upset about her name? She'd seen a lot of ex-military, cops, and S.W.A.T. pass through those doors and none of them had ever passed her test. None of them had perceived her as a threat. In fact the only person she'd ever had pass that test was a young woman named Sicily Marks, an ex-car thief and burglar.

Alex leaned back in her chair, lighting a cigarette. Carl Williams had given her the exact same test four years ago when she'd gone through her training. Ten students, every one of them dead, except her. Why? Because she'd been watching every minor detail of her surroundings. A lone man, reading a book, and paying little to no mind to his surroundings had instantly raised the hairs on the back of her neck. When he'd pulled the gun, she'd taken cover. Carl, who was now her CO in the Gamma Team, had mentioned to her that she was one of only six people who had ever passed that test and he'd been doing the training for almost two years.

Alex sighed, her eyes wandering over the walls and floor of the room. She took a drag off of her cigarette letting her mind mull over the information she had in front of her. Nothing was coming to mind. Maybe he was simply an anomaly. Then her eyes fell on the wall above her desk and stopped to stare. A large 8x10 of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. unit hung on the wall, below it in a special frame was her brother's shield. Alex slowly leaned forward, an idea forming in her head.

"Raccoon City Police Department."

The words were quiet and ominous in the small room. Alex shifted her gaze to the lighter that lay on top of several other files. The lighter Kevin had given her, the one with the R.P.D. logo. Alex practically leaped out of the chair and quickly changed clothes. She snatched up her keys, her cigarettes, the lighter, and Breece's file before heading out the door.


	3. Lessons Begin

**8:00 a.m. Training Room 7...**

Vincent was slightly amazed by the transformation Wesker had made since yesterday. The blue trainee uniform had been replaced by a black combat uniform complete with her last name emblazoned over the left breast, the Umbrella logo over the right. The hair was still slicked back, but sunglasses were now firmly sitting over her eyes. A silver .50 caliber D.E. magnum was resting in a black shoulder holster situated for a right hand draw and a 9mm Beretta was in a thigh holster on her left. Vincent knew that meant she was a proficient shot both left and right handed. If anything he thought she looked more dangerous now, then when she'd been waving a modified MP-5 around.

"I don't give a damn how good you _think_ you are. I could care less what you think you know. I'm here to show you just what is going to kill you."

Alex moved across the room and hit the lights. A few seconds later a picture popped up on the wall in front of them. Vincent stared in silent horror. The thing had been human once and still did resemble a human is some twisted way. The flesh looked rotted and ready to fall off and the clothes were torn and covered in blood, not to mention a few other suspicious substances.

"This is a zombie."

Seconds after she said it a laugh reverberated through the room. There was a loud crash and the laughter died abruptly. Vincent glanced at the chair that now lay near the front of the room, far from it's starting place at the rear of the room.

"Now that I have your attention."

The lights came back on and Vincent immediately noticed that Wesker was not pleased. She leaned against her desk, arms crossed, and looking for all the world like she would like nothing better than to shoot each and every one of them. He suspected the guns wouldn't have blanks this time.

"So you think this is all a joke?"

"Well, I mean zombies?" Booker glanced around at the other trainees, who nodded in agreement. "It just sounds like a bad horror movie is all."

"Does it now?" Alex's eyebrow arched sharply, just peeking over the top of the glasses. "Very well, come with me."

Wesker spun around and headed out the door. After a few moments hesitation, everyone slowly got to their feet and followed. They marched down the hall single file, Wesker in the lead, Vincent bringing up the rear. They passed trainees and other teachers, all of them moved aside to let their little troop pass. A short time later they all crammed into an elevator. The trip was short and the elevator pinged to a stop.

"Before we get out, let me warn you." Wesker craned her head around to look at them. "Touch _nothing_!"

Before anyone could ask, she marched out of the elevator and down the hallway to a rather unassuming door on her right. She didn't even bother to knock, just pushed the door open and walked in. The trainees glanced at each other then followed suit. Vincent took a deep breath before walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. The room was rather large, with several long tables sitting at it's center. Medical and scientific equipment littered the tables and sat against the walls. The wall directly across from the door was endowed with a large glass window that stretched the length of the room. Meanwhile a young man in a lab coat walked over to where Wesker was standing.

"Ah! Alex, how are you?" Dr. Kale smiled and shook Alex's hand. "When I heard you had a new class, I knew it wouldn't be long before you came to see me."

"I'm doing well. You're looking particularly good Mike." Alex returned the handshake, pushing the sunglasses to the top of her head. "I got the usual static about horror movies. How many do you have?"

"Total?" Dr. Kale snatched a clipboard off the wall and looked over the papers pinned to it. "Looks like fifteen. But since I knew you'd be showing up I moved eight of them into the observation room for you."

"Always one step ahead of me, aren't you Mike?"

Vincent was utterly amazed by this exchange, amazed and somewhat angry that anyone could treat life with such an utter lack of respect. His face fell into a grim mask of determination and hate. Wesker noticed but said nothing, instead she turned her attention to the so called observation room.

"Alright boys, gather round and take a look."

The trainees moved forward, while Alex watched them closely. This small 'test' would tell her more about them than a million psych exams. Marks was the first one actually brave enough to put his face close to the glass. Suddenly something lunged at the glass, slamming into it with a loud thump. Marks screeched and stumbled backwards. Alex watched closely as both Watts and Smith moved a step or two closer to him. It was an unconscious act, but it said a lot. Alex gave a brief nod, perfect for bodyguards. Watannabe, Colt, and Smith had also moved aside, stationing themselves a little to the right of Watts and Smith. They looked sickened, but held their ground, perfect for lab security if she ever saw it. Then there was her mysterious Mr. Breece. He hadn't moved so much as an inch when the zombie had lunged at the glass and his facial expression had never changed. That nerve was what made a U.B.C.S. agent what they were.

"Name: Zombie. Classification: Experimental Subject. Identification Number: B.O.W. ZB-021" Her tone was bland and matter-of-fact. "These are the most prevalent of the B.O.W. you will encounter."

"What the hell is it?" Watts asked, stilling keeping a close eye on it.

"It was a human, infected by the T-Virus."

She kept her answers short. The questions they asked would also tell her about these would be U.B.C.S. agents. What a person wants to know, what kind of knowledge they want to gain is a very good insight into a person's character.

"What causes a zombie, I mean how does the T-Virus work?" Colt looked interested by wary.

"The T-Virus breaks down cellular function. It raises the temperature of the body until it has completely shorted out the brain. The zombie is left with only the most basic of instincts. It's cares nothing for procreation, shelter, or territory. I has only one single need, one single drive…food."

"How dangerous are they?" Smith had asked the question, and Watts had nodded in agreement.

"By themselves, they aren't that much of a threat. Characteristically they are slow, stupid, and uncoordinated. However a group or pack of them could take down one heavily armed man exceptionally easy. I suggest you do not allow yourself to become corned or surrounded."

"How do you get infected?"

Alex glanced at Booker. "A single bite, even a small scratch is enough to transfer the virus. Of course the air borne T-Virus is just as deadly, but it dissipates quickly. Most zombies are caused by attacks, not the air borne. Though in most U.B.C.S. situations the initial zombies are created by a leak of the T-Virus."

"Is there some kind of antidote or something?" Watannabe asked.

Alex smiled lab security would worry about such things. Though it surprised her that Marks hadn't burst out with that question right off the bat.

"Once infected you have about one hour to find the anti-virus. After an hour you might as well put a gun to your head and pull the trigger. Though the time constraints for total overtake of the body varies from person to person, the average time between infection and zombie is roughly two to three hours. Some people take longer some shorter. It all depends on the severity of the bite, amount of times bitten, body weight, personal health, ect…"

"How do I kill it?"

Alex turned her attention to Breece. Direct, to the point, no frills. Not, how do _you _kill it? No, how do _I _kill it?

"Massive damage to the brain or severing the spinal cord. Simple answer…shoot it in the head or break it's neck. Observe."

Alex opened the door to the observation room and closed it behind her. There was a soft hiss as the special bio-hazard decontamination room sealed. Once the room was equalized the second door opened, allowing her entry into the main part of the observation room. She stepped into the room, watching the zombie with wariness and interest. The other seven zombies were penned away by the door at the far side of the room. Mike knew exactly how she ran this exercise and no more than one zombie at a time would be allowed into the observation room. She lifted her hand and tapped lightly on the glass. Mike nodded and flipped a nearby switch.

Two shots echoed in the small room, both of them puncturing what should be the zombie's heart. The zombie let out a loud groan and fell to the floor, seemingly dead. The reaction from the viewing audience was a mixture of relief and triumph. Vincent, however, looked unimpressed with the display and still had his attention firmly fixed on the so-called dead zombie. Rightly so, for only seconds later the zombie moaned again and struggled to stand.

"As you can see a heart shot does little to detour this creature. A head shot on the other hand…"

The magnum's loud report made several of the trainees wince. The bullet slammed into the zombie's head, blowing a whole the size of an apple out the back. It hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and made no other movements. Alex replaced the magnum and walked back into the decontamination room. A few seconds later she emerged into the lab.

"Shoot a zombie anywhere else and all you are doing is slowing it down and wasting ammo. In an outbreak situation a waste of ammo could kill you." Alex pulled the magnum, ejected the clip, ejected the shell in the pipe, and held up the gun. ".50 caliber Desert Eagle Magnum. My personal weapon of choice. This particular gun is good for stopping most of the B.O.W. you will come across" Alex then held up the shell and tossed it to Vincent. "Teflon coated hollow points. Those rounds can go through Kevlar like a knife through butter. They leave a large hole upon exit. I suggest you get yourself a couple boxes."

Vincent nodded slowly perhaps understanding what she was implying. He tossed the shell back, which she caught easily. She reloaded the magnum and shoved it back into her shoulder holster.

"Listen very carefully to me. Each of you are going in there and shoot a zombie. If you can't handle that you might as well forget going on to the U.B.C.S. If you are bitten while in there, then you can forget about going on to the U.B.C.S., and you'd better hope the anti-virus works." Alex smirked as Marks turned several shades of white. Slowly she unbuttoned her sleeve and pushed the sleeve up to her elbow. "I doubt any of you are as lucky as I am to be immune to the effects of the T-Virus."

Every one, except Vincent and Mike, starred in awe at the large bite scar on her forearm. She carefully rolled the sleeve back down and buttoned it. It was a warning to be careful, that she hoped each of them would take to heart. After taking a few seconds for that to sink in, Alex cracked her neck, slipped her sunglasses over her eyes, and pulled the berretta.

"Who's first?"

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

Alex leaned against the wall, holding several gauze pads to her neck. Marks was still in the observation room and would remain there till that little bastard rotted. She had anticipated problems with him, but she had not expected him to got completely nuts on her. She'd started with Watts and had worked her way all the way down to Breece. Each of them had gone in there with her and killed a zombie. There had been varying waits for the shots and different facial expressions, but they had each done the deed. She'd saved Marks for last and had even given him the option of not go in. But Marks had the type of gung-ho personality that wouldn't let him admit just how inept he was. So in they'd gone and everything had gone to hell the moment the zombie had shambled out the door.

He'd emptied the berretta in a matter of seconds and after nine shots the zombie was still shambling toward them. She reckoned that no more than two shots had actually hit the thing. Seeing the situation was going to deteriorate, she had pulled her magnum and was preparing to kill the zombie when Marks lost what little mind he had left.

The zombie was probably five feet away when he'd grabbed for the gun. Two shots had gone wild as they wrestled with the gun, then he'd somehow managed to wrench it out of her hands and fire at the zombie, wasting the remaining shots. After seeing that the zombie was still approaching he'd shoved her toward the thing and tried to escape through the decontamination room.

Mike had foreseen that little move and locked the de-com room down. Alex on the other hand had the distinct disadvantage of having been shoved, back first, into a very pissed and hungry zombie. The zombie had tried to clamp down on her neck and had in fact managed to graze her with it's teeth.

That was when Alex lost her temper.

While the zombie had it's arms locked around her neck, Alex had grabbed it by the head and given it a sharp twist. There was an audible _craaaak_ and she dropped the now dead zombie to the floor. She then grabbed Marks by the back of the shirt, spun him around, and slapped him so hard that blood had trickled from his lip. After doing that, she had simply tossed him aside and walked out of the observation room.

The alarms had been blaring by that time, telling everyone in the facility there was a bio-hazard leak. It had taken Mike 20 minutes to get everything under control. Alex had been infected, but she was no threat to anyone. It was well documented that she was immune to the virus and, consequently, could not infect anyone else. Marks on the other hand was infected, thanks to the blood that had been on her hands when she slapped him. So he'd been confined to the observation room and given the anti-virus, much to Alex's distinct disapproval.

Alex sighed and shoved herself away from the wall, moving to stand in front of the trainees. They all, even Vincent, looked shell shocked.

"Let that be a warning to each of you." Her eyes, free of the sunglasses, bored a hole into each of them. "Anything can happen on a mission, anyone can turn on you in a moment of panic, and remember this last piece of advice very very well…I am not someone with which to fuck."

Each person slowly nodded, for the first time perhaps, understanding that despite her appearance Alexandra Wesker was dangerous. She gave a sharp nod.

"Alright then all of you head back to your rooms." Her head then turned toward Vincent. "Except you Breece, you come with me."

Alex left the room first, with Vincent trailing behind her. On their way back to the elevator, people still moved aside to let them pass. Though they may not have been conscious of doing it. It wasn't as if they were stopping and moving aside, they merely kept walking but ever so slowly moved a bit closer to the wall. Vincent had heard all the stories. Her relationship with Albert Wesker, her long career in lab security, and finally her escape from Raccoon City. Despite his obvious hate and loathing of her position and Umbrella itself, he had to respect her abilities.

Wesker said nothing to him as the elevator ascended, and when it passed level B-2 he was starting to feel like a condemned prisoner. The elevator came to a stop and Wesker moved into the lobby, hesitantly Vincent followed her. He'd had no idea the upper level of the facility looked like this. The floors were an elegant shade of gray and white, done completely in marble. The staircase was also beautiful, with oak railings and a red carpet gracing the steps. Wesker still said nothing as she lead him across the lobby and through a door on the eastern side of the room. Vincent obediently followed.

The hallway was just as lovely and ornate as the lobby had been. Paintings hung on the walls and the lights, though electric, looked like converted gas lamps and cast a rather eerie glow onto the dark walls and equally dark carpeting. The place looked like any haunted house in every horror movie Vincent had ever seen.

After a few minutes they moved around a corner and reached the end of the hallway and a single door, from behind which came a very strange humming sound. Vincent recalled that they had only passed four other doors on their way here. Wesker pushed the door open and Vincent was immediately assaulted by some very loud music. Wesker didn't hurry to shut off the music, in fact it seemed to Vincent like she was drawing the whole experience out.

_If it's the last thing that I do, I will be the one that will escape from Hellview…and I will!_

The music clicked off. Vincent was staring at Wesker from across the room , an expression of confusion gracing his face. Wesker grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the sound system and sat down at her desk. She pulled a lighter, _the_ lighter, from her pocket and lit one of the cigarettes she'd pulled from the pack.

"Do you like CKY, Breece?" Her tone was normal, conversational even.

"Who?" Vincent was confused.

"You can sit down." She gestured to a small chair near, what he supposed, was the bathroom. "CKY. I'm particularly fond of heavy metal/alternative/rock and so on. Killswitch Engage, Linkin Park, CKY. They have this one song, CKY that is, Escape from Hellview. Reminds me a great deal of Raccoon City."

Vincent was so utterly confused at this point, it wasn't even funny. Had Wesker really brought him all the way up here just to discuss her taste in music?

"Can we please cut the shit and get to the point?"

"Very well." Wesker's demeanor never changed. "I'm very interested in you Vincent. I've read your file, and as far as I'm concerned you would make a fine U.B.C.S. agent. Not just any U.B.C.S. agent, but for one of the on site teams we have here."

Vincent could not believe it. That was it, that was what this whole farce was about? He wanted to laugh out loud, really he had never expected to make it this far, let alone all the way into the U.B.C.S.

"There is just one teeny tiny detail that bothers me."

Wesker reached into a drawer and pulled out two files. She held them up her eyes gleaming and Vincent knew his cover had been blown. He literally fell into the chair, as Wesker laid the files on her knees and opened the top one.

"Parents dead. But that is not the tidbit of information that caught my attention." She looked up her eyes swimming between triumph and sadness. " Brother…Richard Aiken."

Vincent Mathew Aiken practically wept. He had been so close to finding out about Umbrella, so very close. Now his one chance for vengeance was being taken away by the sister of the very man who had caused his brother's death. The irony was not lost on him, nor was the fact that Fate was a complete bitch.

"How did you find out?" He stared at her, wondering how he could have come so far and tripped right at the finish line. "Those documents were perfect."

"Indeed they were. Whoever made up your background did a fine job." Alex leaned back slightly, twiddling with the files in her lap. "But it was _you_ who made the mistake."

"Me?"

"Yes. The way you looked at my lighter, the expression on your face when you heard my name. Both of those things raised my suspicions, not to mention passing my first exam so well. No one with your type of background could have done that, perhaps a slim few if they were lucky. Just little mannerisms, the way you carried yourself. I got interested, so I studied every aspect of your background." Alex took a drag off her cigarette, and sighed. "I spent hours digging and found nothing. No connection to Raccoon at all. Then it suddenly popped into my head, R.P.D. Most people didn't know about my brother, other than newspaper reports. Only S..S. members would have known the truth, and only someone connected to the R.P.D. or the S.T.A.R.S. organization would have had that much reason to hate him. Although, I will admit there are few with Umbrella mourning his death. Who did you talk to?"

"Chris."

"I figured as much. You weren't at the funeral, I would have remembered. In fact I doubt you ever came to Raccoon after the Spencer Incident, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I called Chris and he told me the whole story. I'd planned to come to Raccoon to find out the truth, but Chris said it was too dangerous, that Umbrella was watching them. I take it that was you?"

"It was. Though you should know that if it wasn't for me that conversation would have been recorded, killing any chance of you getting this far."

Vincent's anger was immediate. "What, you think I should thank you? You're just as big a murderer as your conniving brother!"

"Listen to me very carefully Vincent, what my brother did was wrong. I can deal with the hate and your need for vengeance. But he is also dead, so I would suggest you not say such things to me in the future."

"That doesn't diminish the fact that both of you work for Umbrella. That he is in fact responsible for Richard's death!"

"No, it doesn't." Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, looking tired. "Richard was a good man."

"You knew him?" Vincent could not keep the surprise out of his voice.

"I did. I was liaison between Albert and William Birkin. Did Chris tell you Richard died saving his life?"

"Yes. So Alexandra, what are you going to do now?" He sounded tired and defeated.

"Not a damn thing." Alex shoved the files back into her desk and slammed it closed. "If you get caught it isn't going to be by me."

"Why? Why help me now?"

"Maybe I'm not the big bitch everyone makes me out to be. Or maybe I just want to see someone damaged by my brother reach some kind of peace. Or perhaps I just don't give a damn."

Vincent was so utterly confused by this turn of events he couldn't even speak. Alexandra Wesker, sister of Albert Wesker, cold bitch, and golden child of Umbrella was giving him free reign to take Umbrella out? Either she was completely crazy or she was feeling guilty, maybe both.

"Just don't expect any more help from me. I don't want to wind up someone's guinea pig in a T-Virus experiment." Alex crushed her cigarette out in a nearby ashtray and stood up. "Good luck to you Vincent Aiken. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Vincent nodded slowly and slipped out the door. Alex dropped back into her chair, thinking. She had just allowed a mole within Umbrella to escape and had plans to elevate him to U.B.C.S. status. If anyone found out they would both be dead.

But, Vincent wasn't the only family member she'd helped. Sicily Marks had been another person looking for vengeance. Sicily Marks was really Christina Kennedy, sister to a rookie police officer supposedly killed in the Raccoon City incident. Known well to Umbrella, neither Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, nor Sherry Birkin had perished in Raccoon City. Alex had sent her on her way, a member of the U.B.C.S. to be stationed at another facility. She'd given her a chance at vengeance, she could do no less for Vincent now.

Alex's eyes strayed to the S.T.A.R.S. photo above her desk. Her eyes traveled over every face that stared out from the simple frame. Most of them were dead, some were fighting Umbrella, all had been betrayed by one man. Albert, her brother, had betrayed them and left her to clean up the messes that betrayal had wrought. Men and women forever changed by one man and his need for power and money.

Not only that but there was his betrayal to her. He had never said a single word about the Spencer mission or his abandoning Umbrella for another company. He'd turned her into what she was and then intended to leave her to fend for herself…

"God damn you Albert for forcing me into this position….damn you to hell."


	4. New Enemies

The cafeteria was as busy as usual that afternoon. However, sitting in a corner, head hunched over a file, was Alex and anyone with even an ounce of brains was staying far away from her. However, one man was brave enough to chance Wesker's wrath.

Carl Williams, her commanding officer, old teacher, and perhaps her only friend, didn't give a damn about her reputation it the slightest. He'd worked for Umbrella for almost ten years now and had little in the way of regrets. The money he'd made doing their dirty work had saved his daughter from having to stay in a home and that was worth more to him than anything else.

He sat down in the chair to Alex's left, she never even raised her head. Carl snickered to himself, he knew what was going on. She did this about once a week. He twisted his head around, glancing at the file in front of her. He snickered again wondering if she even realized the file was two weeks old, Paul Jones had already gone on to Rockfort Island. Leaning back in his chair, he gently poked her in the shoulder.

"Rise and shine Wes."

Though his voice had been barley above a whisper, it still woke her up. Alex lifted her head slowly, as if the motion was agony. Carl figured part of it was the T-Virus and the other part…well he attributed that to the scotch she had salted away in her room. She twisted her neck around a bit, trying to work out any kinks and flipped the file closed with her thumb.

"Is there some reason you woke me up?" Her voice was rough. "I only slept a grand total of 25 minutes last night."

"Was that before or after your drinking binge?"

"Somewhere in the middle if I recall." She rubbed at her temples a bit and pulled a bottle of Advil out of her pocket. "How's Rachel?"

"Doing well."

Alex nodded, then groaned softly at the motion sickness that tiny nod had caused. A full bottle and a half of scotch on top of T-Virus side effects did not create the best of mornings. She dry swallowed six of the Advil's and tossed the empty bottle on the table.

"Gonna go see her soon?"

"In a month or two. The nurse says she's able to get around on her own pretty well now."

Alex nodded again. Rachel Williams had been involved in a hit and run accident when she was ten. The doctors had said she'd be a vegetable for the rest of her life. Thanks to an Umbrella paycheck Carl had been able to buy his daughter the best specialists in the world. At least his money was doing more for him than her own paychecks were, salted away in over a dozen banks around the world.

"Christ Aaron." Carl reached out and touched her chin with his fingertips, turning her face toward his. "How much did you drink last night, your eyes are red."

Alex ran a hand through her hair, visibly annoyed by the use of Aaron. Carl was one of the few people that knew her first name was actually _Aaron_, not Alexandra. Named after her grandfather on her mother's side, she'd been using just Alexandra for years. After all, it was a bit of a pain to explain why she had the male spelling of A-a-r-o-n and not the female E-r-i-n.

As for the red eyes, well she'd seen them that morning when she'd stumbled out of bed and puked her guts up. In fact she was pretty sure she looked like she was only two steps away from the grave.

"A bottle and a half…I think." She brushed Carl's hand aside and slipped the sunglasses back on. "No worries, I'll survive."

"Not if Bates reads that report you sent." Carl's face broke into a sly grin. "I had to admit it was rather interesting, to say the least."

"What report?" Alex leaned her chin on her hand, trying to remember just what Carl was talking about. "I don't remember writing a report last night."

"After that much Scotch, neither would I. Good thing you sent it to me by accident instead of him."

"Was it that bad?'

"Hrmm…" Carl stroked his chin, drawing out the agony. "Oh not that bad I'd say. I mean you only implied twice that his parents might not have been married. Then there was the bit about Gates being a direct descendent from apes with an IQ not even ranging in the double digits. Of course the best part was the end of the report where you ahh…told him exactly where he could put it. Though I don't think he'd find that very comfortable."

Alex groaned, slumping in her seat, her head in her hands. This was simply turning into one of the worst days in her entire work history. It only got worse when Gates came crashing through the door.

"Wesker!"

Alex cringed visibly but not from fear, it was that high pitched voice lancing through her head. She groaned when Gates spotted her and started moving in her direction.

"Well if it isn't _Ape Boy_." Carl snickered at Alex's discomfort and sat up in his chair.

Gates came to a skidding halt in front of the table, panting. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"And now you've found me, my do I feel ever so lucky." The sarcasm was so obvious a three year old could pick up on it, she doubted Gates caught any of it. "What is it you want?"

"Mr. Bates wants to see you, he's pretty pissed about his car."

"You've been looking all over the installation for me just to tell me that Bates is pissed about his car?" Alex shook her head, her migraine climbing to epic proportions. "Tell you what if he wants to see me about that, you tell him to make an appointment."

Alex picked up her files and headed for the door, leaving Gates to stare after her like she'd lost her mind. Carl, for his part, was gracing the entire room with a sardonic smile. Gates turned to him, mouth wide open.

"She…she can't do that!" His voice seemed to climb four octaves higher than normal. "Mr. Bates says she has to come to his office!"

"Apparently she can, because she just did. Now if you'll excuse me."

Carl pushed in his chair and headed for the door himself, leaving Gates to stare into empty space.

* * *

Alex headed down the hallway toward her office. She figured she may as well get some reports done while she hide out from Bates. Not that she gave a damn that she'd sprayed gravel all over his car or was even the slightest bit scared of him. However, she did have a hangover and figured if he said more than two words to her she'd probably pull out her gun and shoot him. Even though that would certainly make her, and no doubt several more people, happy it just wasn't the type of thing one wanted to do if they wanted to remain human.

She pushed the door open to her office and in the three seconds it took her to notice someone was sitting in her chair, she realized her day had gone from worse to downright shitty.

David Castle stood up, all 6'4" of him. Despite being 46 and graying around the temples he was still muscular and fit. He was also one of the single biggest assholes Alex had ever met, excluding Bates and Gates of course. Castle was good, no doubt about it. But, he was also arrogant and bad tempered. If she was the resident bitch, that made him resident bastard. Very few people disobeyed his orders and those that did regretted it instantly. He was shrewd, cunning, and knew exactly how to get what he wanted from his subordinates and superiors. He was also exceptionally paranoid that someone was out to get his job as CO of the Omega team.

The man had held a perfect career with Umbrella, with the exception of one small detail. He hadn't been commander of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. unit. He'd wanted it, perhaps enough to kill for it if it hadn't been for Alex's brother standing in the way. Castle had been able to either kiss ass or threaten to get what he wanted, it hadn't worked on Albert and Castle had the knife scar across the left side of his face to prove it.

Of course, in retrospect, Castle was probably glad that he hadn't taken command of the S.T.A.R.S., considering what had happened to Raccoon. That didn't stop him from taking an instant dislike to Alex though. Not only did he dislike her, he felt threatened by her. The only Umbrella agent to survive Raccoon City, it was quite a title to hold. It didn't help that Castle and his team had not even gotten remotely close to Raccoon during the outbreak, something that was still grating on his nerves.

So, seeing him in her office did not make Alex's day any brighter. The man would rather see her dead on the floor, soon as look at her. She figured he was biding his time for the opportune moment.

"David Castle." Alex's tone was clipped as she threw the files on her desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I heard about your little 'incident' in class yesterday." A smirk formed on his face as he moved aside to let Alex take her seat. "It would appear that you can't control your students."

"In your opinion, which I hold about as high as I would Bates'." Alex took her seat, leaning back in the chair too look up at him. "After all I didn't recruit these misfits, now did I?"

The smirk disappeared, replaced with deepening frown. Alex smiled, cheerful as ever despite the migraine and nausea. It was a battle of wills, that Alex was determined to win, and had won on numerous occasions with people far more dangerous than Castle. It was only a matter of waiting to see who would flinch first.

"From what I have heard, one of them isn't a misfit." Castle sat down on the edge of her desk, staring down at her. "In fact there is a rumor going around that you might actually recommend someone to the U.B.C.S. That would be the first person since you started this job."

"I recommended that Sicily girl."

"Oh please, for on site U.B.C.S. Hell you and I both know they're nothing more than glorified lab security." Castle smirked again, he knew her background and knew exactly what kind of jibe to throw at her. "I'm talking about the _real _U.B.C.S."

"_Real_ U.B.C.S. huh?" Alex's smiled widened, as she tilted her head slightly. "I doubt you even know what _real _U.B.C.S. is. Unless that's what you want to call your little team of trained monkeys."

Castle turned a bright shade of crimson and jumped to his feet. Alex's smile widened even further, he'd flinched and she'd won. But instead of making an honorable retreat Castle decided to take the game to a more dangerous level. He leaned forward, planting his hands on either side of her chair, his face only inches from hers.

"Watch yourself Alexandra Wesker, I'm not a man to be trifled with."

Alex's grin faded. Castle took this as a sign of defeat and smirked. Either Castle was too stupid to realize that he had pissed her off or he was simply too arrogant to realize that pissing her off was a bad idea.

Without warning, her right arm snapped up. Castle's eyes widened as he realized the point of a knife was resting underneath his chin. Alex leaned forward, forcing Castle's face away from her own, lest he suddenly find a knife shoved in his throat.

"You seem to forget what kind of person I am and just who taught me to be this way. I suggest you keep your comments and yourself out of this office." Alex pressed the knife a little deeper into the crevice between Castle's chin and throat, causing a trickle of blood to run down his neck. "My brother once saw fit to teach you a lesson in humility. If you don't want a repeat performance by his baby sister I suggest you stay away from me."

Alex lashed out with her foot, catching Castle in the side of the knee and causing him to stumble backwards and fall on his ass. She stood up, slipping the knife back into the sheath at her wrist.

"I'll remember this bitch." Castle growled climbing to his feet as he wiped the blood from his neck. "You have my word on it."

"Actually Castle that was the whole point of the demonstration." Alex's voice was cold, emotionless, like death itself. "I may not look dangerous, but after surviving Raccoon…well, a piece of shit like you would take very little effort. I doubt I would even break a sweat."

Castle opened his mouth, but suddenly thought better of the idea and snapped it shut. He then spun on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Alex sighed, slumping into her seat.

"I'm just making a friend a minute today…"

* * *

Castle walked briskly down the hallway, ignoring everyone. It had been almost two weeks since that bitch Wesker had assaulted him in her office and he was still pissed. Several scientists stepped aside for him as he reached the elevator, but he took no notice. His mind was currently preoccupied with how to put that arrogant bitch in her place. Absently he rubbed at his neck where she'd nicked him with her knife.

He stepped out of the elevator and made his way toward the stairs. Like the rest of Omega team, his quarters were on the second floor of the main building. He'd been going over every piece of information on Breece he could get his hands on and nothing explained why it was that Wesker had recommend him for the U.B.C.S. He was almost tempted to believe that Breece had slept with Wesker to get that recommendation, but even she wouldn't stoop so low to allow that. She may be a bitch, a liar, and murderer but she wasn't a tramp.

"Castle!"

Castle turned, inwardly groaning as Gates came bounding up the steps after him. The man was an idiot, but Castle tolerated him because he worked for Bates.

"Yes Gates, what is it I can do for you?"

"Mr. Bates wants to see you in his office, he has an important assignment for you!"

Castle nodded, smiling for the first time in two weeks. Finally something to take his frustrations out on and nothing was better for that task than Umbrella's B.O.W. experiments. He followed Gates upstairs and into Bates office.

"Ah, David Castle." Kent stood up, showing his usual casual attitude. "How are you this fine day?"

"Acceptable." Castle took a seat across from Kent, composing himself. "I hear that I have a new assignment."

"Indeed." Kent resumed his seat, his face going serious. "We want to test one of our new B.O.W. projects. I'm sure you've heard of it, _The Sphinx Project_?"

Castle nodded. The Sphinx Project was the latest in B.O.W. development being worked on at one of their southern labs. Crossing T-Virus with large cat DNA, such as tigers and lions. Though he hadn't thought they were far enough along to be thinking about field tests.

"Surely you're not thinking of sending my team?" Castle certainly didn't want to see any of his men die. "I mean isn't that retrieval team expendable?"

"Certainly they are. However, I want people that actually have some chance of surviving. Outside of Williams and Wesker the rest of that team are morons with little to no formal training. That's where you come in. I want you to pick six people to be sent into those labs…" Kent leaned forward, placing his face only inches from Castle's. "Any six you want."

A smirk found its way to Castle's face. This was the perfect chance to get rid of his rivals and give Kent the 'team' he wanted.

"Very well sir. Are we telling them this is a field test?"

"No." Kent leaned back, adjusting his tie. "It's being classified as a rescue mission. We'll tell them we're thinking of regrouping our U.B.C.S. to form another retrieval team. Under no circumstances are they to know about The Sphinx project."

"Understood sir." Castle stood up, already mentally listing who he would shortly be sending to their death. "Is that all?"

Kent nodded and Castle quickly left the office to start his list. No more than two seconds past before Bates turned nervously to Kent.

"I'm not sure about this sir."

"Now, now Bates." Kent withdrew a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. "I have faith that young Mr. Castle will do exactly as I anticipate him to do. Wesker will most certainly be among the people he chooses."

"That's what I'm afraid of sir." Gates tugged nervously at his tie. "If she survives, she's not going to be happy."

"Happy or not it will certainly prove her worth." Kent light the cigarette taking a long drag. "Don't you want young Miss Wesker to be commander of the Omega Team?

"Sir, with all due respect, I'd rather see her dead."

"Yes well, you are not alone in that. This is a test to see if Raccoon City was a fluke. If it was and she dies I'm sure her body will prove valuable to the scientists. If she survives, well she could be our most powerful weapon against those interfering S.T.A.R.S."

Before Bates could reply Kent slipped out of the office and headed toward the front doors. Kent was a calculating man, he'd gone over this plan a hundred times. If all worked out young Alexandra would play right into his hands and become infinitely more useful to him on Rockfort Island then in charge of the Omega Team.

Kent smirked as he stepped outside the front of the mansion. His driver quickly opened the door to the limo as he approached.

Yes indeed Alexandra would certainly prove useful on Rockfort Island, but he needed her a bit more manageable for that. Her spirit and attitude were far too independent right now. He needed her in a vulnerable position to make his plan work and a person is never more vulnerable then when they are broken and bleeding. Of course it was a calculated risk, she hadn't been very manageable after Raccoon. Still the drugs would help with that.

Kent smiled again, as the door slammed shut and a few seconds later the limo pulled away.

* * *

**2 Days Later…**

Alex massaged her temples, using sheer force of will to try and calm her aching head. She really needed to get more sleep and stop having weekly drinking binges. She sighed glancing up to examine the rest of the men gathered in the briefing room.

Adrian Paul was tall, thin, with rather long black hair. He also had a habit of nervously chewing on the ends of glasses. However he was tougher than he appeared and was second in command of the Alpha Team and their computer expert.

Standing a few feet away from him was Derek Castor. At 6'3 he was hard to miss, especially when he was sporting one of his many assorted video game themed T-shirts. The man was built like a tank, with an attitude to match. He was Bravo Team's weapon's expert and second in command.

Right next to him was Michael James, resident snoop and stealth expert. He was short, standing a measly 5'1". But there was no one better at getting in or out of a place without being seen. He was also Castle's second in command and preferable method of assassination.

Sitting in a corner by himself was none other than Vincent Aiken. After her recommendation he'd been sent to Delta Team to take over the spot of B.O.W. expert. Their last one somehow managed to get eaten by a herd of zombies.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair. The room was filled with a 'who's who' of up and coming U.B.C.S. Vincent hadn't prove himself in a combat situation yet but he was her student and her opinion went a long, long way around here. Consequently they were all pretty much competing for the top spot on the Omega team. With the exception of herself and Williams that is. Williams was happy leading his rag tag little group into certain death, and her…well let's just say she didn't really want the responsibility.

"Wes you been binging again?" Williams gave her one of his smiles and sat down on her left. "You really should try a less damaging hobby."

"What, you don't think self-destruction is a morally correct hobby for someone like me to have?" Alex sat up, leaning her head on her hand. "I mean I'm so good at it."

"Apparently not, you're still around."

Alex glanced around as saw Jonathon Davis leaning against the doorframe a wide smile on his face. Alex shook her head. Davis was a nice guy, a really nice guy. How he wound up with Umbrella was anyone's guess. Still, he was a damn good pilot.

"Davis don't tell me your joining us?" Ales smirked, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. "You mean you're actually going to do something besides fly around aimlessly?"

"Oh hell no Al, I'm strictly your eye in the sky." Davis' smile brightened as he sat down on her right. "I am simply your limo."

"Oh my I feel ever so much better." Alex lit the cigarette. "I'd hate to see you actually have to shot a gun."

"Oh my dear Al, you wound me!" Davis feigned being shot in the heart and let his head flop to the table.

"Wes how many nicknames you got?" Williams was tactfully ignoring Davis.

"You mean besides _Bitch _and _Ice Queen_?" Alex smirked. "Four. Wes, Alex, Al, and no I'm not telling you the fourth one."

Before Williams could comment Castle walked through the door, carrying several files. Alex's expression sobered. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of taking orders from this asshole. Everyone else quickly took their seats and from the looks on their faces they were thinking the same thing about Castle she was. Castle took a position behind the podium at the front of the room and glared out at them. He spent more than a minute glaring at her, she was almost flattered.

"As you know, it has been decided that we will be expanding our U.B.C.S. units. Luckily for you all an incident has occurred at one of our smaller labs in Tennessee. This will be the first mission for all of you as a unit. Pass the test and you become the new Beta team, assignment…search, rescue, assassination."

Alex was slightly surprised. No wonder they had a stealth expert and a computer expert at their disposal. Though she was still unsure why this new Beta Team would require _two _B.O.W. Experts.

"Carl Williams will be your commanding officer. Alexandra Wesker is his second in command and Security Expert." Castle shot Alex a second glare. "Now for your mission…"


	5. Enter The Nightmare

Alex flipped to the second page in the file, absently scanning over the words as she checked one of her berretta clips. Supposedly there was a leak at an installation in Tennessee, their job was to retrieve any available experiment data and rescue any survivors. However, top priority was Maxwell Black, head researcher for a new B.O.W. project the installation was working on. They didn't have any information of the project in question, that was nothing new.

Carelessness leads to outbreaks, outbreaks leads to a rescue team. Save the data, save the scientist, get out alive…if possible. Same shit, different day.

Alex sighed, throwing the loaded berretta on her bed. She kneeled, pulling a large case out from under the bed. The case was about three feet long, two feet wide, roughly eight inches thick, and weighed about ten pounds. She lifted it easily and set it on her desk, knocking several files and various papers on the floor in the process. Her thumbs slipped over the chrome buttons, releasing the latches. The case popped open and Alex lifted the lid carefully, sliding the case toward her so she could lay the lid on the desk.

She smirked running her fingers over the case's contents. Some people kept money hidden under their beds, some kept important papers…Alex stashed guns and ammo under hers. She lifted out a box of hollow points for the Glock and threw them on the bed. A box of hollow point magnum rounds followed along with some empty clips. She was just pulling out her pride and joy when someone knocked on the door.

She groaned and walked to the door. She leaned her forearm against the door frame and pulled the door open to find Aiken standing in the hallway.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Alex shrugged and pushed the door open further. Aiken stepped past her, swinging the door shut behind him. Alex shook her head as Aiken looked over the various ammo and clips strewn across her bed before turning his attention to her. He stared at her for a moment or two before turning three shades of crimson.

"Problem?"

"Uh…you're not wearing a shirt."

Alex turned her head, giving him a strange look. True she was dressed only in a sport's bra, black BDU's and boots, but it wasn't like she was running around topless or anything. After staring at him for several seconds, she realized she wasn't going to get his full attention until she was fully dressed. She stalked across the room to her closet and pulled out a black uniform shirt, complete with last name and Umbrella logo.

"Now what is it you needed to talk to me about?" She asked, buttoning up her shirt. "I'm still trying to get ready so I don't have a lot of time."

"Wesker, don't you think this mission is a bit…unusual?"

"This is Umbrella Skippy, nothing around here it what you could call normal."

"There's just something about this I don't like. Maybe I'm being paranoid."

"I've heard you C.I.A. people are naturally paranoid, around here that can save your life."

Alex smirked, walking over to her desk. Vincent Aiken had at one time been a Navy Seal, before becoming a special C.I.A. operative. Even with some help from an old hacker friend she still had no idea what his job with the C.I.A. had been, but it certainly explained his abilities.

"It's saved my life before."

"Every little bit helps, so they say." Alex lifted a modified MP-5 out of the case and checked it over. "I don't like this mission any more than you do. I don't like not knowing what kind of project Black was working before the installation went to hell."

"That has been bugging me." Aiken narrowed his eyes, tone going serious. "I have the distinct feeling we are being set up."

"The thought has crossed my mind." Alex set the MP-5 aside and pulled out several clips for the gun. "It wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened around here."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

Alex turned, slamming a clip into the MP-5. "Sure it bothers me. But, it doesn't change the fact that I have to perform the mission. Unless of course I want to find myself the subject of some kind of experiment."

Aiken shook his head. "You are one cool lady, you know that?"

"Freaking out over things you can't change, never helped anyone." Alex set the gun on the bed and picked up one of the magnum clips and started loading it. "Besides, we could be wrong and this is all just a normal mission."

"There is that. Still…" Aiken trailed off. "Anyway I just thought I'd get your opinion. I'd better head to the chopper before someone decides I'm expendable or something."

Alex laughed. "Haven't you realized yet…we're all expendable."

Alex was the last to arrive at the chopper. She climbed aboard and took a seat as far from everyone else as possible. Everyone on the chopper was decked out in black combat uniforms and guns of every imaginable size and caliber. Variety was the spice of life, or so it was said.

Alex's two staples, the Desert Eagle and Beretta, were in their usual places. The MP-5 was slung over her left shoulder, as she preferred to have easy access to the magnum in its shoulder holster. A single M-I00P automatic pistol was in a special rig behind her back. Every scrap of ammo was stashed either in her utility belt or in one of the dozen pockets that her pants provided. She had even managed to find her old tack vest. Ammo pouches galore on that thing, not to mention a place to hang her three grenades. The only thing she lacked was any kind of body armor. She hated wearing the damn thing and avoided it if possible. Whoever had designed body armor had never took in account that a woman might be wearing it.

"Alright Davis, let's get this show on the road." Williams was in his customary seat, right next to the pilot. "More time we spend here the less chance we'll find Black alive."

"Aye sir." Davis was all business when it came to flying. "Have you there A.S.A.P."

Alex closed her eyes and did the same thing she always did on choppers…she fell asleep.

* * *

**Several hours later…**

"Sir, ETA five minutes."

"Good." Williams glanced back at his team and sighed when he spotted Alex taking a nap. "Everyone get ready and someone wake up Wesker."

James looked at Caster and grinned. Aiken watched the exchange and groaned inwardly. He had a fare idea what they might be up to and figured it could only end badly for one of them. James gave Castor a wink and sidled a little closer to Wesker. Slowly he reached toward the Desert Eagle. He was only inches from grabbing it when Wesker's arm snapped up, the thin bladed knife in her hand now sitting directly under James' chin. The best part was, she still had her eyes closed.

"Touch it, I dare you."

"Geez, it was just a joke." James leaned back and sat down. "You need a sense of humor Wesker."

"I have one, just not when it concerns one of my weapons." Wesker slipped the knife back into her wrist sheath. "Especially that particular weapon."

Vincent snickered to himself. He knew something like that would happen. Wesker was more dangerous than she looked.

"Enough playing you two, we have a job to do." Williams stepped into the passenger compartment, looking serious. "Don't forget your masks. And yes Wesker you have to wear one too, I don't give a damn if you are immune."

Wesker sighed loudly but grabbed one of the masks off the rack. Vincent grabbed one as well, about as thrilled with Wesker at the idea of having to wear one. The damn things would definitely impair his vision. Williams nodded toward Wesker. She nodded back, got to her feet, and headed out the door. A few seconds later she popped her head back in.

"Looks clear sir."

"Alright then let's go play with some B.O.W., shall we?"

Alex kept an eye on the surroundings as one by one the team disembarked from the chopper. They quickly moved away as the chopper lifted off. According to orders, Davis was to move back to a safe distance just in case something went wrong.

Of course it was Alex's opinion that _just in case_ wasn't a phrase Umbrella was familiar with. She'd noticed more than once that Umbrella never took _just in case_ into account and simply went with the _well if something happens that's their fault_ scenario.

Alex removed her sunglass, tucking them into a spare pocket as they moved closer to the installation. She noticed that the installation was much smaller than she had expected. If it was half the size of the Raccoon City labs it would surprise her. Of course who knew how big the six sub-levels were. Outward appearance didn't always tell the whole story, that was especially true when it came to Umbrella and their installations.

After a quick scan of the area, they moved to the front doors. Williams motioned her and Paul forward. Alex trotted up, looking almost board. Paul was a step behind her mirroring her expression.

"Wes, what kind of security they use on the main doors?"

"Usually simple locks if the installation is supposed to appear normal on the outside, sometimes card readers."

"If it's electrical I can get through it." Paul smiled slightly. "I expect that's why you brought me along."

Alex shrugged, stepped forward, and gave the door a gentle nudge with her foot. The glass door swung in a few inches then swung back into place. Alex smirked.

"Of course we could just push it open."

Williams almost slapped himself for not thinking of that sooner. Alex shrugged at Paul, who shrugged back. After donning their gas masks, they entered the lobby. It looked surprisingly clean. No sign of any outbreak what so ever, in fact it looked as if nothing had gone wrong.

"I'd say the outbreak didn't reach this far, or everyone was below when it happened." Alex's voice was slightly muffled by the mask. "I don't think we'll know for sure until we go lower."

"Agreed, let's go people."

The team moved through the lobby to a hidden stairwell. After a quick lock pick by James, they headed down. Alex had a really bad feeling the further down they moved, something about this installation was giving her a severe case of the creeps. Two flights of stairs later they arrived at level B-1. Williams motioned to Castor and pointed at the door. Castor nodded and readied his weapon. Williams shoved the door open and Castor swept the hallway.

"Appears clean sir."

"Good so far." Williams turned to Aiken. "Breece what about infection levels?"

"Clean sir, looks like the T-Virus has already dissipated."

"Thank God." Alex mumbled, ripping the gas mask off. "I really hate these things."

"Wesker, next time wait till I give the order." Williams growled removing his own mask. "Now let's find that doctor and get the hell out of here."

The team slowly moved through the door. Just as Aiken stepped through the doorway, the door swung shut on it's own, and a soft click echoed in the hallway.

"_**Facility lockdown complete. Self-destruct sequence activated. Sequence start…two hours until detonation. Lockdown and sequence cannot be aborted. Repeat…"**_

Alex sighed, not too looking surprised by this turn of events.

"Oh great…we're fucked."


	6. Confrontation

Alex flicked the Zippo open and lit the cigarette hanging from her mouth. She took a deep drag and slipped the lighter back into her pocket. She drew her legs up, propped her chin on her knees, and prepared to watch the show unfold all from the comfort of a nearby desk.

"I say we just take out the door." Castor flicked hand toward the lab door.

"Castor, I've tried to explain…"

James cut Williams off in mid sentence. "Why not just go through the vents? Christ they'll lead right back to the lobby!"

"Will you three shut the hell up!" Paul glanced up from the computer he'd been trying to hack, glaring. "I told you I can override the computer just shut up for two seconds!"

And the argument started all over the again. Aiken had yet to voice his opinion on the subject of their entrapment, which really didn't surprise Alex very much. After the intercom had, blessedly, quit repeating their immanent doom the team had wandered into one of the labs. Though Alex wasn't quite sure you could really call it a lab, it looked more like a secretarial station to her.

Finally, having had enough of the wasteful arguing, Alex barked out a laugh. This caused the four men to cease trying to prove their respective points and turn their attention in her direction. Alex slid her legs to the floor and stood up.

"You know for experts on bio-containment situations, you three really are quite stupid." Alex took one last drag on her cigarette and dropped it to the floor, crushing it beneath her boot. "Though I'm not entirely sure _stupid_ is a strong enough word to describe your intelligence levels, maybe imbecilic would be better. With the exception of Williams of course who knows what the hell he's talking about."

"Listen Wesker." Castor growled, pulling himself up to his full height. "No one asked for the opinion of our B.O.W. expert."

"Actually, she's the security expert." Aiken stepped away from the wall, looking rather pissed himself. "_I _would be the B.O.W. expert."

"Either way, she's still a second rate agent." James threw in his two cents.

"James is right." Paul stood up from the computer desk and joined the other two in their delightful game of _Alex Bashing_. "She didn't even make the Alpha or Bravo team."

Alex looked at the three men for a moment or two as her face melted into some semblance of anger mixed with scorn. Williams didn't say anything, instead he moved a few feet to his left to stand with Aiken. He wasn't an idiot he knew exactly what was about to happen…_Albert _was about to put in an appearance.

Williams had seen Alex fall into this personality before, an exact imitation of her brother. And despite everything Williams had seen during his tenure with Umbrella, Alex in this mental state was the only thing that scared him.

"Second rate U.B.C.S. agent?" Alex took a step toward the men. "Not good enough to get on a _real_ bio-hazard team?"

The men said nothing as Alex advanced on them. In fact they looked slightly amused. Unconsciously both Aiken and Williams took several steps back, distancing themselves from the shit storm that was about to occur. Alex came to a stop directly in front of Castor, the man who had started the insults in the first place. She glanced at Paul, standing to Castor's right, then to James, standing at Castor's left, before settling her gaze on Castor himself.

"Raise you hand if you survived Raccoon City or better yet, raise your hand if you even got within twenty miles of that city." Alex slowly lifted her left hand, smiling rather smugly.

"That don't mean shit." Castor growled.

"Aww what's wrong baby?" Alex tilted her head, frowning slightly. "Feel bad that you didn't get the chance to prove you could die just as easily and fast as the rest of the U.B.C.S. that were sent to Raccoon?"

"Why you little…"

"Or maybe you're just pissed that I didn't." Alex turned her attention to Paul next. "What about you Mr. Computer Expert, you ever go against a Tyrant?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"Wait, let me clarify the question." Alex held up her hand. "What I meant to ask was…Have you ever gone against a Tyrant without seven other men backing you up and armed with nothing more than a magnum?"

Alex smirked while Paul clenched his fists. Castor was still glaring, but Alex was ignoring him.

"Didn't think so." She then turned her attention to James. "How about you Mr. Stealth, ever seen a Nemesis up close?"

"Of course not, no one has and survived."

"Wrong…would you like to go for Double Jeopardy where the scores can really change?"

The three men looked at each other like Alex had lost her mind. Williams stood stock still, he knew what was coming and it wasn't gonna be pretty. He shot a glance to Aiken, who was nervously flicking the safety on and off his berretta. It would appear the new B.O.W. expert wasn't as stupid as Castle had made him out to be.

"So basically you three are not nearly as good as I am." Alex crossed her arms, shaking her head. "It's a shame what Umbrella is coming to now a days."

"Listen here you arrogant little twit. I don't need the sister of some second rate traitor to get in my face and try…" Castor stopped in mid rant, when Alex turned a pair of icy blue eyes in his direction.

"_Second rate traitor_…" Alex narrowed her eyes. "Listen to me very carefully. Say what you want about me, but never…NEVER…talk about my brother like that again."

"Or you'll do what?" Castor glanced at James with a smirk. "You don't have the guts to…."

_**CLICK**_

Castor turned around slowly to find himself staring down the barrel of Alex's Desert Eagle. Williams was sweating bullets, he knew Alex too well. She'd pull the trigger without a second thought and splatter Castor's brains all over the floor, wall, Paul, and James.

"Now that I have your attention, let me explain something to you. I'll use small words so we'll have no more misunderstandings." The tone of Alex's voice was cold as ice, yet she still sounded like she was talking to a small child or at the very least someone who's IQ didn't range into the double digits. "I'm not an idiot. I've been in charge of three separate installations. I know Umbrella's security systems inside and out. I've contained two outbreaks. I was the personal bodyguard of two different scientists. I was also trained by Albert Wesker. Who, despite being a traitor, was perhaps the best agent Umbrella had. Not to mention surviving beautiful Downtown Raccoon City."

Alex flicked her eyes to Paul and James to make sure they were paying attention. Castor had turned a bit white, and he kept switching his attention from Alex's face to the magnum in her hand.

"As for having the guts to blow away your sorry ass, well I'd do it in a heartbeat and damn the consequences. Do we understand each other?"

"Aye." Castor said dryly, a new found respect shining in his eyes.

Alex nodded slowly and lowered the magnum. Williams sighed with relief. He doubted Castor would ever realize just how close to death he actually was in those few seconds. Meanwhile Alex had turned her attention to James.

"Now as for these grand schemes of yours to escape. Allow me to impart some of my _security _expertise on you. Unless you happen to have several bricks of C-4 in your bag there is no way to blow any of the outer doors. They're reinforced steel blast doors. The idea to go crawling through the vents, though good, won't work either. During an outbreak situation the entire interior ventilation systems shut down and seal to avoid leaking any airborne viruses to the outside. All exterior access, including to the lobby, is sealed by biohazard shutters and blast doors. Basically we're breathing recycled air. The security system automatically shuts down all terminal access in the event of a lockdown. No computer in this facility can now access the main. In order to hack the system we have to go to the source."

"Which means we have to go down." Williams stepped forward. "The main computer system in on level B-5. Paul if we get you down there, can you hack the system?"

"Yea, if it's electronic I can break it open." Paul turned slightly to look at Alex. "Though any information on the security system would be helpful."

"Well, Wes, what do you know about the lockdown systems?"

"Like the self-destruct system the lockdowns can only be activated by one of three people. The head of security, head of operations, or the head scientist. It's all password locked. From the announcement I'd wager this is a Phase 1-C lockdown, initiated by the head scientist. There's only two ways to eliminate it. One, input the security codes of the initiator, or, two, speed up the self-destruct sequence. Once the self-destruct sequence drops to fifteen minutes all doors unlock. That's providing that someone hasn't screwed with the systems programming. If someone did, all bets are off."

"Fifteen minutes isn't a lot of time to get from level B-5 all the way back up here." Paul was starting to look a bit worried.

"Yea well, five minutes isn't a lot of time to get out of a city that's about to be blown to hell and gone, but I managed." Alex shrugged. "No one ever said it was gonna be easy. This level may be clean, but I seriously doubt the others are gonna look this pretty. Not to mention we have less than two hours before the entire place goes boom."

"Then I suggest we get our asses moving, don't you?" Williams said, looking at each of them.

Everyone gave a sharp nod and gripped their weapons a bit tighter. Aiken moved away from the wall to stand next to Alex. Williams gave a sharp nod himself and headed out the door. Everyone else followed, except Alex who stopped near the doorway. Aiken glanced back, waiting for her. Slowly she withdrew her sunglasses from her shirt pocket, slipped them on, and gave them a gentle push up her nose with her index finger.

"Behold a pale horse and the man that sat upon him was death." Alex gave the room one last look and stepped into the hallway. "Or in this particular case, _woman _and she forgot her horse.."


	7. Unknown Killer

Alex pulled the cigarette from between her lips and kneeled down. Carefully she flipped the I.D. badge over with her knife. Sighing she stood up, replaced the cigarette, and glanced at her watch. The had about an hour and a half to get out of here before the entire place went up in a fiery bang. At this point she felt that finding Blackwell was not top on her list of things to do. However, Williams thought it still important they find him and get him out of here. Which was the reason Castor, Paul, and herself were currently digging around level B-3 looking for the idiot. Williams, Aiken, and James were up on B-2.

She glanced down at the, now thoroughly dead, zombie and shook her head. That was the sixth one she'd shot in the last five minutes and none of them had been Blackwell. Alex adjusted her glasses and reached for the talk button on her headset. Luckily the radio was still operating, at least between the team inside the facility. They hadn't been able to contact Davis.

"Williams, Wesker, no sign of him. Plenty of undead though."

"_Wesker, Williams, take another five minutes and head to B-5." _

"Aye sir."

She released the button, pulled up her Beretta, and headed for one of the nearby labs. Taking deep breath, she nudged the door open with her foot. Two zombies shambled toward her from behind one of the tables. Calmly Alex put a shot through each one's head. They crumpled to the floor and Alex quickly did her usual I.D. check, neither of them were Blackwell.

"This is getting redundant."

She moved swiftly through the small lab, taking little notice of the various equipment scattered across the floors and tables. Though she did take notice of several strange marks on one of the walls. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she pushed up her sunglasses to get a better look.

"What the hell?"

She ran her fingers lightly over the marks. Four incredibly deep and very long gouges, running from about waist height to the floor. Soon enough her eyes strayed from the marks to a body on the floor. She kneeled down to get a closer look. The body was covered in long ragged scratch marks. It almost looked like a hunter strike, but the cuts were spaced too close together. Not to mention that hunters only made three mark scratches, not four.

Alex got slowly to her feet a knot of dread forming in her stomach, she'd never seen a B.O.W. attack like this.

Alex shook her head and finished her sweep of the lab then headed back into the hallway. Suddenly a loud scream and a string of gunshots echoed in the long corridor.

"_Wesker, Paul, what the hell is going on down there?"_

Paul was at the southern end of the corridor, the shots were coming from the northern end, with her caught in the middle. Alex sprinted down the hallway, her left hand reaching for the radio.

"Don't know Sparky, checking now."

She picked up her pace a bit, pulling the MP-5 around. Whatever Castor was shooting at, it was taking a lot of shots to kill. Castor just didn't seem like the type to waste ammo. Then as suddenly as the shots had started they abruptly stopped. Alex slowed her pace, pulling the MP-5 into her shoulder. She was one of the few people she knew of that actually had a stock on her MP-5, better control as far as she was concerned.

She stepped slowly around the corner, sweeping the gun. It looked to be a dead end, but what she saw made her blood run cold. Bullet holes peppered the floors and walls. She counted at least six sets of those long gouges she'd seen in the lab room.

But it was the blood that drew most of her attention. There was a rather large pool of it in the corner, surrounded by empty shell casings. She followed the trail from the corner to a large maintenance shaft on her left. The shaft was about three feet off the floor and measured about 5X5 around. The covering lay on the floor beneath the opening, slightly dented as if it had been ripped off.

Nothing and nobody had passed her on her way down, so that meant that whatever had attacked Castor and Castor himself had to have gone in there. Cautiously Alex approached the shaft opening and peered inside. Just as she was leaning in to get a better look, something shot out of the darkness and grabbed her left arm. Alex stumbled backwards, losing her grip on the MP-5, which clattered to the floor.

"Help…me…"

Castor's voice was ragged and etched with fear. Blood covered every inch of his face and Alex could make out several deep wounds covering his chest. He gripped her arm, trying desperately to pull himself out of the hole. Adrenaline surged through Alex and she grabbed at his arm, just as something tugged at Castor trying to pull him back into the hole.

"Don't…let it have me!" Castor screamed, flailing against whatever it was tugging at him.

Alex pulled, bracing her feet against the wall below the vent. Castor's fingers dug deeper into her arm, drawing blood in some places. Alex ignored the sharp pains and pulled, trying to save him.

"NO!"

The panic in Castor's voice went up several notches as whatever was holding him gave another sharp tug.

A spray of blood hit Alex drenching her chest and face. Her grip on Castor slipped as did his own grip on her. In desperation he clung to her shirt sleeve, but the simple piece of cloth was no match for the creature. There was a horrendous ripping sound and Alex fell backwards to land on her ass near the hole. The last thing she saw was Castor's terror stricken face and the edge of her shirt sleeve disappear through the opening.

Paul came skidding into the scene seconds later. Alex stared at the opening, splotches of blood covering her face and chest. Paul's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

Alex ignored Paul and instead reached one shaking hand to her radio.

"Williams, Wesker, I don't know what they were working on in this lab, but whatever it is…it got Castor." Alex's voice was devoid of emotion. "I say Blackwell can die down here for all I care, we need to get our asses out of here as soon as possible."

Alex raced down the stairwell, the MP-5 gripped tightly in her hand. Paul trailed after her, white-faced and shaking. After describing what had happened, Williams had ordered both of them to head to the B-5 and find the computer. Williams and Aiken were heading to B-4 to find Blackwell and if he was no where to be found…well then they'd just have to live with a failed mission. At this point, Alex could care less if they failed or not, all she cared about was getting out of this installation alive.

* * *

She skidded to a halt in front of the door to B-5, breathing heavily. She shifted the MP-5 and pushed the door open, scanning the hallway.

"Clear!"

She didn't wait for a response from Paul before heading inside. Paul quickly followed, glancing around a bit wildly. Alex was tempted to ask him if this was the first mission he'd ever been on that had gone wrong, but kept her mouth shut. She needed him somewhat sensible to hack the computer, without him the whole place would go up along with them. That lockdown had to overridden and he was the only one here that could do it.

"Shit." Alex's voice was calm as she came to a skidding halt near the top of a short stairwell. "I should have known."

"Should have…oh fuck."

Paul stepped up beside her and stared. Just beyond the stairwell were several dozen zombies, at least that they could see. From the looks of them they had been the first ones infected, it would appear they had found ground zero of the outbreak. The large amount of zombies also explained why the upper levels had looked so clean.

"Alex, what the hell are we going to do?" Paul's voice shook at bit as he stared over the area. "There is no way we can get through that."

Alex ignored him, instead turning her attention to the matter at hand. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she scanned than area. The layout of this level looked oddly familiar. There was door just to the right of the stairs. Further down the on the left their looked to be a turn in the hallway…twice, once right by the stairs and the other further down.

Alex reached back and pulled a schematic of the installation out of her pocket. After studying it for several seconds it dawned on her why this place looked so familiar, it was the same setup as the Arklay facility. She knew exactly where they had to go. She shoved the schematic back into her pocket and cracked her neck a bit.

"Paul you stay right on my ass, you understand." Alex's voice was calm and cool. "Don't lag behind."

"Alex, you're out of your mind you know that?"

"So I've been told. Ready?"

"Not in the slightest."

The hallway echoed with shots and the sickening plops of falling dead. Alex didn't hesitate, didn't stop to check for I.D., she just moved and fired. When she reached the bottom, she made a quick left and speed up her pace. If they could stay ahead of the hoard they might have a have a chance, providing they didn't run into anything bigger or meaner than zombies.

She quickened her pace, making a right at the next hallway. The zombies were thinner in this area. She hoped it would stay that way. She made a left and ejected a spent clip from her MP-5, quickly inserting a new one. Paul stayed right on her, shooting any stragglers that came up behind them. Alex made another quick right and headed down the short flight of stairs to a large door.

"This is it, Power Room." Alex kicked the door open and fired a short burst into the room. "Things are gonna get dicey in here. The area is small, so stay close."

"Aye ma'm, follow you anywhere."

"I'll remember you said that."

She headed into the area, firing here and there where needed. She weaved her way though the equipment, finally finding the door. She pushed through the door, eliminating three zombies waiting just on the other side. She weaved around the dead bodies heading for the door she knew was waiting around the corner. She nudged the door open with her foot a few inches and scanned the room. Just across from the door was a computer panel and in the center of the room were several dozen zombies.

"Alex, we got an issue behind us."

"Well we got issues in here as well." Alex reached down and pulled the Glock from her thigh holster, slinging the MP-5 over her shoulder. "Paul when I say go, run straight through this door. The computer panel is directly across from it. And do ignore the mass of undead in there, I'll take care of them."

"Oh well, I feel ever so much better than I did five seconds ago." The sarcasm was almost palpable.

"I just knew you would…GO!"

As Paul made his mad run for the panel Alex stepped into the doorway. She fired shot after shot, taking down any zombie that came within arms length of Paul. He reached the panel and began typing with a speed that almost seemed inhuman. Alex, in the meantime, took a few steps into the room and kicked the door closed. Better to deal with the hoard in front then the ones coming up behind.

"Paul do speed up a bit." The clatter of an empty clip hitting the ground quickly followed. "I can't stand here taking pot shots all day."

"Patience is a virtue." Paul shot back, still intent on his work.

"Not right now it isn't."

She fired three more shots, taking down anything that came even remotely close to Paul. A quick count told her that at least a dozen zombies still remained. Another empty clip hit the ground and Alex quickly reloaded. She had one last clip for the Glock remaining, then she'd have to switch to the magnum. She didn't dare use the MP-5 with Paul right in the line of fire.

"Got it!"

_**Lockdown aborted…Self-destruct sequence active…This facility will self-destruct in 20 minutes…All employees please evacuate…All doors are now unlocked…REPEAT…Lock-down…**_

"Alright then, let's…"

Alex's eyes widened a bit. Over the low moans and shambling steps of the zombies she heard something else, a low clicking sound. She knew that sound only too well. There were only two creatures she knew of that made that kind of noise. One was a licker and the other…

"Paul…DOWN!"

Alex fired a volley of shots toward the Chimera. It screamed in protest and dropped from above Paul's head. Paul stumbled backwards into the control panel, trying to bring up his gun. Alex dropped the Glock and drew her magnum, trying to sight in on the Chimera's head.

"Alex!" .

Alex snapped her head up. Dangling above her along the steel grating of the power room's ceiling was another Chimera. She swung the gun around, quickly moving backwards. The Chimera dropped at the same time she fired, the shot missed. The Chimera struck, slashing her across the ribs and sending her flying. She slammed into two zombies before hitting the wall, a good eight feet to her right from where she had previously been standing. Her MP-5 skittered across the floor to land near the wall on the other side of the room.

Alex struggled to her feet, coughing. There was an echo of gunfire as Paul opened up with the MP-5. The shots slammed into the Chimera ripping though muscle and bone. It let out one final cry and fell to the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Alex you alright?" Paul sounded worried.

"I'll…live." She coughed, struggling to catch her breath.

"Good, we gotta…Argh…"

Alex's head snapped up as Paul's MP-5 clattered to the floor. A trickle of blood slid down his chin as his eyes fell to his chest. The Chimera she had shot earlier was still alive. She hadn't had the chance to put the killing shot into it before getting knocked into the wall. Chimeras were fast and this injured one had proved it by driving it's scythe like claw through the center of Paul's chest. Paul pulled up a shaking hand, reaching for his tac vest and one of the grenades he had there.

"Alex…run."

Alex staggered to the door, giving one last glance to Paul before taking off at a full blown run. She fired only when she had to as she weaved her back through the power room's maze of equipment. Just as she reached the door to the hall an explosion rocked the installation, shaking it down to the very foundation. Alex didn't look back as she sprinted through the door and back down the hallway.

"_Alex, William, what the hell is going on?"_

Alex reached a hand to her radio, still making a mad sprint back to the stairwell. "We ran into some Chimeras…Paul is dead."

There was a long pause as Alex ran up the stairs and back along the hallway to the main stairwell. She estimated that they had roughly fifteen minutes to get out of here.

"_We found Blackwell. Get up to Level B-4, then we can get out of here"_

"Aye."

She released the button and ran into the stairwell, taking the stairs two at a time. A few seconds later she reached the door to B-4. She pushed it open, holding her right side as she walked into the sterile hallway. Blood covered her arm and uniform from the injury, it would need stitches. But at this precise moment she didn't care.

A few feet away Aiken and Williams were waiting with a thin pinched faced little man. Alex's eyes narrowed, the man was clean and looked like the virus had not even come close to touching him.

"We found him locked in one of the main labs." Aiken looked pissed. "Monitoring everything."

"Is that so?" Alex's face melted into a perfect imitation of her brother. "Why, I wonder, was he doing that?"

Before Alex could get close, Williams stepped between her and the scientist. She stopped, but continued to glare. Williams knew that look only too well, Alex was gonna kill him. This wasn't like with Castor, Alex would pull the trigger without a second thought. She wasn't stupid, she knew something about this mission was wrong and that Blackwell had the answers.

"We don't have time for this right now."

"If you say so. But we _will_ have time later."

Williams started to nod, when an echoing roar drifted through the hallway. Alex's head snapped to the right, looking past Blackwell and Aiken. Blackwell let out a tiny yelp and moved closer to Aiken.

"We need to get out of here!" His voice was high and shaking.

Alex pushed past Williams and walked to the scientist, grabbing him by the throat.

"What exactly is that?"

"It's the project." Blackwell choked out. "The Sphinx Project. A genetic cross of T-Virus, white tiger and lion DNA."

Alex's grip on Blackwell tightened. "Let me guess, you let it out."

"It was an order by the board. Mr. Kent himself sent it!" Blackwell looked close to passing out. "I didn't have a choice!"

"And I bet little ole Bates and Castle knew as well." Alex's eyes narrowed severely, boring into Blackwell's. "Didn't they?"

Blackwell nodded slowly, struggling to breath. No one in the hallway moved. Williams knew what was going to happen next, she was going to snap his neck and no one present could stop her. Suddenly the released Blackwell, shoving him backwards into the wall. Aiken and Williams both let out a shaking breath.

"Count yourself lucky Blackwell, that I don't kill you right now." Alex reached up and slide her sunglasses back over her eyes. "Williams the only way back to the lobby is through the main stairwell. It means we are going to have to go past that thing, whatever it is."

"I know." Williams said quietly. "We don't have a choice this time."

"We're probably going to die." Alex's voice was still cold and emotionless as she checked her magnum. "Then again they thought the same thing when they left me in Raccoon. Guess I'll be disappointing them once again."


	8. Of Heroes & Villians

Alex sped down the hallway, pushing past the pain and thinking only of living through the next few minutes. Aiken was leading, with Blackwell right behind him, then Alex and finally Williams and James brining up the rear. The layout of the lab was awkward at best and at the moment working against them. In order to reach the stairwell to B-3 they had to run the length of the hallway. From the stairwell they could make it up to B-1 then another hallway sprint to the final stairwell, which would take them back to the main level.

Alex estimated they had less than ten minutes to make the run, she hopped it would be enough. She still had her left arm firmly wrapped over her ribs. The blood flow had lessened, but only slightly. If she made it back to the chopper without passing out, it would be a miracle.

Aiken slammed through the door and took the steps two at a time, Blackwell was right on his heels. Alex didn't falter or slow as she hit the stairs, she simply didn't have the luxury of stumbling at this point. Just as they reached the entrance to B-3 that roar from earlier once more echoed through the facility.

"Shit…it's on our tail." Williams spared a glance backwards. "Sounds closer than last time."

"It's caught her sent!" Blackwell was almost hyperventilating. "We have to get rid of her."

"If we _get rid_ of anyone little man…" Alex snapped, narrowing her eyes at the scientist. "it's going to be you."

Seconds later something heavy crashed into the door below them. Alex spared a glance behind her and audibly gasped. The thing standing below them was enormous, easily twice the size of any normal lion or white tiger. The back legs were slightly larger than the front legs, giving it a strange appearance of a cross between a cat and a rabbit. The fur, if you could call it that it looked more like a second skin, was a grayish with dark orange stripes accentuating every muscle. The front claws looked more like wicked blades than nails and Alex estimated they were at least six inches long .

But it was the face that drew most of her attention. It's front incisors were long and curved out of it's mouth like some kind of demented saber-tooth tiger. It's eyes were blood red and radiated menace like a serial killer with a healthy victim.

Alex pushed herself harder, turning her attention from the hulking beast below them to the matter of running. However even her determination to live could not dampen the creatures resolve to tear each of them limb from limb. It bounded up the stairs after them, displaying a speed and grace only cats can posses.

"Shit, the thing is right on us!" Aiken had already reached the door to B-1. "I think we might have to do something!"

"We can't do anything but get rid of the girl!" Blackwell's voice had gone up at least three octaves. "It's her blood he's scenting!"

Alex pulled her magnum and pointed it right at the back of Blackwell's head. She wasn't about to die for this prick and if one of them had to go, he was going first. Just as she was ready to pull the trigger she felt something grab her from behind. Her head spun around and she saw Williams holding the back of her shirt.

"Remember the mission." He growled, giving her a sharp push. "You be sure to check up on my little girl."

Alex stumbled forward and fell into Aiken's arms. Williams gave her one last nod and turned his back. James gave her a crooked smile before he too turned toward the hulking monster that was quickly making its way up the stairs. She could understand Williams wish to give his life for them, but James was a complete surprise. Maybe he had more guts than she had originally given him credit for.

Before she could protest, Aiken pulled her through the door and into the hallway. Seconds later the sound of automatic fire filled the stairwell. Despite the lack of time, Alex couldn't pull her attention away from the door. Aiken dragged her, half stumbling, down the hall toward the stairwell on the other end.

Halfway down the hall the gunfire stopped and the screaming began. However the _thing_ was not yet done with them. Alex heard the door crash open and loud roar. She pushed harder, pulling on every last reserve of strength she could find. Blackwell had already outdistanced them by a few feet, Aiken was in the middle, and Alex was bringing up the rear. The sound of padded feet grew louder. Just ahead of her Aiken turned his head, his eyes going wide.

Suddenly everything slowed down. There was a loud roar, then a blur of movement, and Alex next found herself laying against the wall on her side. Her gun was laying a few feet away at Blackwell's feet. He let out loud scream which was quickly joined by another scream. Aiken lay in the middle of the floor, his chest and throat ravaged. Alex understood in a second what had happened. The creature had made a dive and Aiken had pushed her out of the way. He had taken the blow meant for her.

As the creature turned its head from its latest kill, something inside Alex snapped. Any semblance of sanity was lost. A cruel smile played across her lips and her eyes were empty.

She pushed herself into a kneeling position, pulling a combat knife from her boot. The creature turned, baring it's fangs. Alex's grin widened and she clutched the combat knife tighter. The creature sprang, it's claws extended. Alex threw her arm forward the knife pointed straight at the incoming creature.

Blackwell hugged the wall, no thought of the gun at his feet even entered his mind. The creature landed on top of Alex, covering her body with its own. The scientist let out a low whimper as the creature's shoulders moved slightly, he knew he would be next. The creature's head lifted and then the rest of the body. However instead of turning it his direction the creature toppled over on its side and lay still. Alex had managed to shove the knife into the animal's throat and then used it's own momentum to slice it open from jaw to collarbone.

Alex pulled herself to her feet, heedless of the blood now covering every inch of her. Her eyes flicked to the scientist, causing him to whimper once more. But her attention quickly turned to Aiken. She kneeled down next to him and closed his eyes. After a brief moment, she stood up, picked her gun, and looked at Blackwell with those cold dead eyes.

"Come along." Her voice was just barley above a whisper and completely emotionless. "It is time to leave."

She grabbed his arm and ran toward the end of the hall. She pushed through the door and headed up the stairs, seconds later they were in the main lobby. Alex grabbed for her radio as the two of them ran outside.

"Davis, Wesker, might want to take cover the installation is about to blow up."

Alex threw Blackwell into the tree line and took cover behind a nearby oak as the first explosion rocked the facility.

The explosions started on B-5 killing anything and everything that it came in contact with. Plaster, glass, and the bodies of walking dead were either consumed in fire or buried beneath concrete as each level of the building exploded and collapsed. There would be no rescue excavation, no retrieval of bodies. Any that perished would have to spend eternity resting in this location.

Davis landed in the small clearing surrounding the facility and watched with amazement and horror as a bloodied Alex made her way slowly toward him, dragging a frightened scientist along behind her. She threw the man into the chopper and climbed in herself, taking a seat across from him. Davis didn't ask where the others were, he didn't have to. He gave a silent prayer for those that had perished and lifted the chopper into the air.

Alex said nothing as she slowly wrapped a bandage around her ribs. She had more important matters on her mind. She tied the bandage off and examined her magnum, ejecting the clip. Three bullets left and one in the pipe. She had just enough to finish the job.

The chopper touched down on the roof of the facility with a slight bump. Everything was quiet as the rotors began to slow. Davis glanced into the back his attention fixed on Alex. For everything she had just been through she looked calm, a bit too calm in his opinion.

Alex kept her eyes trained on Blackwell, waiting patiently. Blackwell was huddled in the corner, whimpering softly to himself. As soon as the rotors had stopped she stood up and grabbed the scientist by the front of the shirt, dragging him out onto the roof.

Several U.B.C.S. agents emerged from the roof door, but Alex ignored them. She walked past them without a word, heading for one of the interrogation rooms. She threw Blackwell into the soundproofed room, shut the door, and locked it.

"Now then Dr. Blackwell, you and I are going to have a little chat." Alex's voice was calm and even. "Who sent you the order?"

"Mr. Kent." Blackwell squeaked. "He ordered the test."

"I know that Doctor." Alex took a step toward him. "I want to know who sent the actual message."

"It was Mr. Gates, Mr. Bates personal assistant."

"Thank you Doctor, that is all I needed."

The doctor seemed mildly relieved, until Alex grabbed him by the throat. She slammed him into the wall, squeezing his windpipe. Blackwell struggled, grasping at Alex's hands.

"I'm sorry doctor that your death has to be so painful. However, you are the one who created the Sphinx Project and let it loose on us." Alex's grip tightened with every word. "So I feel that you are equally responsible for my team's death. Besides, I only have four bullets left and they are for other people."

Blackwell struggled to breath, desperately trying to loosen Alex's grip. Alex remained calm and cool her face betraying no emotion as she squeezed the life from the good doctor. A few seconds passed and the doctor's struggles lessened. Alex's emotions remaind detached as the doctor's eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp. She released her grip allowing his lifeless body to fall to the floor. She stepped over the body and head out the door.

"You." She motioned to one of the waiting agents. "No one enters that room until Bates can question the doctor personally."

"Yes ma'm."

The agent nodded and stepped in front of the door. Alex turned and headed down the hallway, the magnum held loosely in her hand. She moved slowly, ignoring everyone that walked toward her. She didn't see the men and women of the installation moving aside to let her pass, didn't see the stares and gasps that came from the onlookers. Her mind was on other matters.

Davis watched Alex disappear down the hallway toward elevator. The dread in his stomach grew when he noticed Blackwell wasn't with her. He moved quickly to the interrogation room and reached for the door.

"I'm sorry, but Captain Wesker said no on is allowed in there until Bates arrives."

"Listen very carefully, I need to get in there and you need to move." Davis growled, pushing the agent aside. "The Doctor is injured and I need to check his bandages. I'll take the responsibility for disobeying Wesker's orders."

Davis pushed the door open and immediately came to a stunned stop. Blackwell lay on his side, not moving, not breathing. His eyes were open and staring blankly at the ceiling. Davis quickly shut the door and ran down the hallway after Alex.

Alex stepped past the annoying secretary and opened the door to Bates inner office. A small smirk formed on her mouth when she saw that three of her four victims were present. Bates was behind his desk, Gates stood to Bates right, and Castle was sitting on the left edge of Bates desk. The only one missing was Kent, but she'd catch up with him soon enough.

"Well it looks like you had a few problems on your mission." Bates voice cracked a bit at the site of Alex. "I trust you recovered the scientist?"

"He's resting in one of the interrogation rooms." Alex's voice was still unnervingly calm. "He's a bit…winded."

"Ah…good, then you may go." Bates waved Alex away, showing more spine than usual. "I'll let you know if I need you again."

Alex's eyes flicked from Bates to Gates and then to Castle. Of the three of them Castle was the one that worried her the most, but Gates would be the first to pull a gun. He already has his hand in his coat.

Alex raised the gun and fired. The bullet took Gates in the throat spinning him around once before he fell behind Bates' desk. Bates eyes widened and he attempted to scramble out of his chair. Slowly Alex moved her arm and fired again. The bullet slammed into Bates head. His body flopped backwards, bounced against the back of his chair, and fell forward onto the desk. Castle, by this time had slid off the desk and pulled his own weapon.

They both fired at the same time. Alex's bullet took him high in the chest, Castle's took her in the left shoulder. She stumbled backwards but quickly righted herself, pointing the gun at Castle as she walked forward. Blood ran down her back and arm but she ignored it. Castle lay gasping on the floor, clutching his chest. Alex kicked his gun away and planted her booted foot right over the chest wound.

"Where is Kent?"

"He's…back at the main…office." Castle gasped as Alex applied a bit more pressure to his injury.

"Pity."

There was a loud crash as the door behind her flew open and hit the wall. Alex didn't look up, instead she aimed the gun at Castle's head and pulled the trigger.

"Jesus…"

Alex turned, staring at Davis as she ejected the spent clip from the magnum. She threw the gun to Davis just as several security agents stormed into the room, guns drawn.

"You wanna hang on to that for me?"

Davis caught the gun still looking dumbstruck. Alex's face betrayed no emotion as she pushed her sunglasses up her nose. The agents moved toward her looking apprehensive. She lifted her right arm into the air, showing she had no weapon, her left arm had gone numb from the bullet wound.

The agents lead her out of the office, while Davis stood there…staring at empty space…


	9. Epilogue

Kent moved swiftly down the hallway toward the holding cells. It had been three days since Alexandra had returned from the installation and gone on her little killing spree. He was eternally grateful that he had been called back to the home office early, he had no doubt he too had been on her death list. However the deaths of four people and an entire U.B.C.S. team couldn't keep a smile from his face. Her little 'episode' would provide the perfect opportunity to employ his plan.

"Mr. Kent, finally." A short thin young man with thick glasses nervously fiddled with his clipboard as Kent came to a stop in front of him. "All you have to do is sign these papers and we can start the T-Virus experiments on Ms. Wesker."

"T-Virus experiments?" Kent crossed his arms. "Who said that we would be performing T-Virus experiments on young Ms. Wesker?"

"Well…ah…I just assumed."

"Never assume anything Dr. Peters, it makes you seem stupider than usual." Kent turned his attention from the doctor to the door behind him. "How is she?"

"Well the injuries were not extensive. We did have a rather hard time treating her, however. She injured two of the Doctors, one nurse, and killed three guards." Peters flipped through the paperwork on his clipboard. "I'm afraid we had to restrain her."

"Really?" Kent rubbed at his chin. "What kind of restraints?"

"Currently she is chained to the wall by two restraints on each wrist. The chains are about five feet long so she is allowed some movement." Peters flipped through several more papers. "She has not been eating much and her smoking has increased. We didn't feel the need to prevent her smoking habit so we have been providing her with cigarettes. She also prefers the lights to be turned off, so it is rather dark in there."

Kent nodded. So Alexandra Wesker really had snapped. His smile widened slightly. Yes she would be perfect for his plan.

"Open the door."

"But sir…"

Kent turned his attention from the door to the young doctor. The doctor shrank back a bit and quickly unlocked the cell door. Kent stepped inside.

The room was dark, the only light coming through the open door. In the far corner he saw the silhouette of Alex. She was sitting in the corner, legs drawn up on the bed, her chin resting on her knees. He caught only small details of her face as she took a drag off her cigarette.

The only other feature he could see was her eyes as the light from the hallway glinted off of them. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn he was staring at Albert Wesker, not his baby sister.

"I feel so popular." She whispered, her eyes flicking up to meet his. "You're the third person to come and see me today."

"You should know they want to experiment on you." Kent leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms. "I'm the only thing keeping them from doing that."

"Your concern is dully noted." Alex narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I have a mission for you Ms. Wesker and you will cooperate." Kent took a step forward. "Or I will personally involve myself in your experiments. Am I understood?"

Alex leaned forward letting the light from the door play across her face.

"I want you to remember one thing. You are still alive because you weren't here when I killed the others. Watch you back Kent or you might find a knife buried in it one day."

Kent took a step backwards. The woman staring at him with those cold cobalt blue eyes was not the Alexandra he remembered. She had fallen much further than he had originally guessed. His smile disappeared, replaced by a deep frown.

"I'll take that as a yes. You're training begins tomorrow…"


End file.
